Sei dan Taka
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Kisah mengenai keseharian Natsume dengan Akashi, pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal sekaligus tamu dari keluarga Fujiwara. Menyenangkan kah? Warning: OOC dan AU
1. Chapter 1

Salam kenal ini fic _crossover_ pertama saya ' ')/ Semoga tidak mengecewakan dan selamat menikmati ^^)/

.

.

* * *

Udara sore yang dingin menerpa tubuh ramping Natsume. Sesekali surainya tergerak kecil diterpa hembusan angin. Natsume kini berjalan santai beriringan dengan Toukou sepulang dari berbelanja. Langkah pelan saling bergantian, dengan tangan penuh memegang kantung belanja. Natsume merasa heran, tak biasanya jumlah bawaan begitu banyak—seperti akan ada perayaan.

"Touko- _san_ kenapa belanja begitu banyak?"

Toukou tertawa kecil, raut wajah menunjukkan kesenangan. Menoleh kemudian menatap Natsume dengan lembut, Toukou membuka suaranya.

"Ara~ aku lupa memberi tahumu ya? Besok kita akan kedatangan tamu."

Nada suara begitu riang, Natsume semakin penasaran. Tamu? Apakah orang itu sangat penting—sampai-sampai harus dijamu dengan mewah? Natsume terlihat mengerutkan kening, berpikir sejenak—tak memperhatikan Toukou yang tersenyum ramah ke arahnya.

"Dia keponakan Shigeru- _san_."

Seakan tau—apa yang berada di benak Natsume—Toukou kembali berbicara. Natsume mengangguk seakan telah paham, kemudian kembali terdiam. Tak ada lagi percakapan, mereka tak terlalu mempermasalahkan. Lagipula rumah pun sudah di depan mata—hanya tinggal beberapa langkah.

"Kalau kau penasaran, sepertinya aku menyimpan fotonya."

Mendengar itu, Natsume menerima dengan suka cita.

* * *

 **Sei dan Taka [Prolog]**

 **By: Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate : T**

 **Pair: Hanya sebatas hint**

 **Warning : OOC, dan AU**

 **Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi, Natsume Yuujinchou adalah milik Yuki Midorikawa, dan fic ini adalah milik Rakshapurwa.**

 **Masih ingin membaca?**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Malam tiba, suasana di luar telah gelap sepenuhnya—akan tetapi Natsume masih betah menatapnya. Hembusan angin terasa menerpa, bertiup nakal melewati jendela yang terbuka. Sudah setengah jam terlewat, Natsume seakan tak berniat untuk berpindah. Membuat Madara yang melihat merasa gerah ingin bertanya.

"Kau sedang apa Natsume? Jatuh cinta kah?"

Natsume menatap sebal, walau tau itu hanya candaan. Perlahan ia bergerak, mendekati Madara yang tengah terduduk santai. Madara hanya diam menatap—seakan menunggu apa yang akan Natsume lakukan.

"Aku sedang memikirkan tamu yang besok akan datang."

Tangan Natsume meraih kemudian mengangkat tubuh gembal Madara. Seakan menimbang, apakah Madara kembali menambah berat badan. Sedikit pegal, Natsume mendudukan Madara di pangkuannya—dan mulai mengelus bulu putih itu dengan lembut. Madara merasa keenakan.

"Hng—Tamu? Siapa? Apakah enak dimakan?"

Jitakan pelan terlepas, Natsume mendengus pelan.

"Keponakan Shigeru- _san_. Aku penasaran seperti apa dia..."

Natsume mengingat kembali tawaran Toukou, namun ia tak ingin menganggu—Toukou belum sempat, ia masih sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mungkin setelah makan malam, Natsume akan kembali mengingatkan.

"Takashi- _kun_ makan malam sudah siap, ayo makan."

"Iya."

Suara Toukou terdengar, berhasil memecah lamunan Natsume. Berdiri sambil tetap menggendong Madara—Natsume keluar meninggalkan kamarnya yang nyaman. Menuruni tangga dengan perlahan penuh kehati-hatian. Begitu di anak tangga paling bawah, harum masakan mulai tercium menggairahkan—sepertinya makan malam hari ini berbahan dasar daging. Madara sampai dibuat mengeluarkan liur yang deras.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Toukou- _san_?"

"Tidak usah, kau duduk saja. Hanya tinggal menaruh nasi kok."

Natsume mengangguk pelan, kemudian mengambil tempat di hadapan Shigeru yang tengah sibuk membaca berkas. Sebenarnya tak berniat menganggu, hanya saja gelagat Natsume—yang seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu—membuat Shigeru menaruh berkasnya di atas meja.

"Ada apa Takashi?"

Ragu bersuara, namun penasaran begitu besar.

"Hm..Soal tamu besok—"

"Ah iya besok keponakanku yang datang. Dia masih muda, satu tahun di bawahmu. Semoga kalian bisa akrab."

Natsume sebenarnya siap membalas namun, makanan telah siap di meja—pembicaraan terpaksa terpotong sejenak. Mereka pun memulai makan malam—sesudah doa makan terucap jelas.

.

.

"Takashi- _kun_ ini foto keponakan Shigeru- _san_."

Natsume memegang sebuah foto, gambar seorang anak laki-laki tercetak di sana. Mungkin 10 tahun kira-kira usianya—masih begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Natsume menahan senyuman. Terlebih ketika melihat surai merah si anak yang tak biasa—sempat terpikir apakah itu warna asli atau hanya rekayasa.

"Itu sewaktu umurnya 10 tahun, aku tidak memiliki fotonya yang baru."

Shigeru berujar, menarik fokus mata Natsume. Membuat Natsume larut dalam pikiran—mungkin si anak tak akan berubah jauh, masih tetap manis seperti gambar di foto. Natsume menoleh, menatap Madara yang terlihat ingin melihat foto si anak. Memperlihatkan sejenak kemudian berujar pelan agar tak begitu terdengar.

"Aku penasaran ingin cepat melihatnya."

Madara melirik, sambil mengeong pelan. Entah mengapa dia merasa tak enak, mungkin perasaannya saja yang berlebihan. Semoga tak terjadi hal buruk yang memberatkan.

.

.

Siang itu Natsume sendirian menetap di rumah—menunggu keluarga Fujiwara yang pergi menjemput tamu kecilnya. Natsume berguling sejenak, merasa bosan membaca majalah di tangan. Sesekali mata melirik ke arah jam—kembali berguling dan sempat terhenti tak kala pintu depan terdengar suara.

"Kami pulang Takashi- _kun_."

"Iya."

Natsume beranjak dari tempat, keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga perlahan. Berniat menyambut tamunya dengan sopan. Hingga langkahnya terhenti, Natsume berdiri terkaku di hadapan seorang pemuda.

"Takashi- _kun_ ini Seijurou- _kun_ , Seijurou- _kun_ ini Takashi- _kun_."

Mata Natsume tak berkedip, menatap penuh fokus pemuda di hadapannya. Tak tampak seperti yang sudah di bayangkan. Bukan manis yang menyapa tapi wajah tampan penuh senyuman berwibaya yang menyambutnya. Surai merah masih tetap sama, hanya terkesan lebih pendek dari foto semalam. Dan tinggi badan—meski Natsume lebih tua, ia tak bisa melebihi pemuda di depannya.

"Salam kenal Takashi- _san_ , senang bertemu denganmu."

Terdiam sebentar, Natsume membalas dengan anggukan cepat—sambil memberi senyuman kecil yang terkesan sedikit canggung.

"Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Seijuruo- _kun_."

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca chap 1 ini, dan maaf kalau mengecewakan *bows* Entah mengapa untuk prolog saya menggunakan gaya bahasa yang puitis(?) begini, chap depan mungkin gaya bahasanya akan kembali normal(?).

Sekian dari saya **Rakshapurwa** undur diri dulu ' ')/


	2. Chapter 2

**Sei dan Taka**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate T**

 **Pair: Hanya sebatas hint**

 **Warning: OOC dan AU**

 **Disclaimer:** _ **Kuroko no Basuke**_ **adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi,** _ **Natsume Yuujinchou**_ **adalah milik Yuki Midorikawa.**

" **Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

[Chapter 1]

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu, namun Natsume tetap saja berdiri diam di depan pintu kamar tamu yang sekarang tengah terisi. Ia gugup, sangat gugup. Niat awal ingin membantu Akashi merapikan barang-barangnya, tapi kini malah tak berani untuk masuk ke dalam. Natsume masih memikirkan soal pandangannya tentang Akashi—yang manis, dan menggemaskan ternyata salah. Bahkan Natsume sedikit merasa iri dengan Akashi. Ia yang lebih tua, tapi Akashi yang terlihat lebih dewasa darinya. Lebih tinggi beberapa senti pula. Rasanya agak sungkan memanggil Akashi dengan tambahan kata _–kun_. Kata _–san_ terdengar lebih pantas untuk Akashi.

"Takashi _-san_ kau kah itu?" Akashi berkata sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar. Sukses membuat Natsume yang tak siap, terlonjat kaget. Terlalu tiba-tiba sekali.

"I-Iya maaf aku mengganggu."

"Masuklah."

Natsume tanpa sadar mengangguk pelan. Seraya menjawab suruhan Akashi. Meski Akashi sendiri tak dapat melihat anggukan itu. Dengan tangan bergetar pelan, Natsume menggeser pintu hingga sedikit terbuka. Cukup untuk ia masuki. Tetapi tepat setelah melangkahkan kaki pertamanya, pandangan mata mereka bertemu. Natsume yang tak tau harus melakukan apa, langsung membuang muka. Akashi sendiri hanya tersenyum memaklumi.

"Kupikir tadi hantu yang berdiri di depan kamarku," Akashi tak bermaksud mengejek, hanya menyampaikan apa yang tadi ia pikirkan.

"Hehehe..." Tawa kikuk yang berhasil meluncur bebas dari mulut Natsume. Apa ketara sekali kalau dia tadi berdiri lama di depan kamar Akashi? Rasanya pintu itu lumayan tebal. Pantulan dirinya tak akan terlihat. Entahlah Natsume sudah tak mau memikirkan hal tadi. Pipinya sudah lumayan merah.

"I-Itu perlu kubantu?"

"Barang-barangku tak banyak. Tapi aku tak keberatan jika Takashi _-san_ menemaniku berbincang-bincang."

Berbincang-bincang? Bagus. Natsume malah semakin gugup. Ia tak begitu pandai memilih bahan pembicaraan. Apalagi pada orang yang baru saja ia temui. Takut terkesan sok kenal. Tapi Akashi tamunya—bahkan sepupunya—tak baik kalau Natsume tak menyanggupinya. Ia tak mau kesan pertamanya buruk di mata Akashi.

"Baiklah Seijurou _-kun_."

 _-Kun_. Natsume merasa aneh mengucapkannya. Dan cara mereka saling memanggil nama kecil semakin membuatnya terdengar aneh. Terdengar begitu intim di telinga Natsume. Tak pernah sekali pun ia berani memanggil nama kecil orang lain. Bahkan terhadap teman-teman sekolahnya juga begitu. Sungkan.

"Tak perlu gugup begitu," Akashi tertawa kecil. "Santai saja."

Lagi-lagi Natsume ketahuan. Makin merahlah mukanya. "Maaf."

Berdehem pelan, Natsume mencoba menormalkan debarannya. Eksistensi Akashi di dekatnya sangat tak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya. Entahlah Natsume juga tak mengerti mengapa ia bisa begitu gugup. Apa karena karisma yang Akashi punya? Sifat dewasanya? Atau ketampanannya? Kalau benar karena hal itu. Natsume menganggap otaknya sudah tak waras. Buat apa juga berdebar-debar karena pesona laki-laki lain.

"Hm...Seijurou _-kun_ akan menginap berapa lama?"

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Akhirnya Natsume berhasil tenang. Akashi agak merasa bersalah telah membuat sepupu jauhnya itu gugup karena kehadirannya. Meski jujur saja. Akashi suka dengan sikap pemuda di hadapannya itu. Padahal lebih tua, tapi Natsume terlihat lebih muda darinya. Dan juga ia begitu manis. Mengingatkan Akashi pada kucingnya di rumah.

"Mungkin sekitar seminggu lebih," Akashi menjawab. "Mohon bimbingannya."

"E-Eh? Iya mohon bimbingannya juga."

Keduanya sedikit membungkuk hormat. Natsume melakukannya, refleks karena kebingungan. Akashi menginap karena berlibur kan? Lalu 'mohon bimbingannya' itu, terdengar lain di telinga Natsume. Terdengar seperti pasangan yang baru menikah—Natsume langsung menggeleng cepat. Ia hampir saja berpikiran macam-macam tentang sepupunya itu. Tak baik. Sungguh tak baik.

 **.**

 **-000-**

 **.**

"Itu...rakun?" sebuah komentar lucu Akashi keluarkan, tatkala melihat makhluk bulat yang tengah Natsume gendong di lengan. Akashi tidak begitu yakin dengan jenis makhluk tersebut. Kalau benar itu rakun, selera Natsume dalam memelihara hewan peliharaan sungguh unik sekali.

"Ini kucing Seijurou- _kun_ ," Natsume terkekeh pelan. "Namanya Nyanko- _sensei_."

Terkejut? Tentu saja Akashi begitu. Baru kali ini ia melihat kucing segendut itu. kucing di rumahnya saja kecil mungil, berbeda sekali dengan kucing Natsume. Sebenarnya makan apa saja kucing itu sampai badannya membengkak tak karuan. "Ah maafkan aku. Boleh kugendong?"

Natsume sebenarnya memperbolehkan Akashi menggendong Nyanko- _sensei_ , akan tetapi nyanko- _sensei_ memberontak. Seakan ia tak mau digendong oleh Akashi. Mungkin ia marah karena telah disangka rakun oleh Akashi. Harga diri Nyanko- _sensei_ begitu tinggi. Ia tidak akan terima begitu saja ejekan tidak sengaja yang dilontarkan pemuda bersurai merah.

"Nyanko- _sensei_ jangan bersikap begitu!" Natsume sedikit kesal, ketika Nyanko- _sensei_ hampir mencakar Akashi. Entah mengapa Natsume tidak terima jika kulit mulus tanpa luka Akashi tergores kuku tajam pelindungnya itu. "Seijurou- _kun_ kan hanya ingin menggendongmu..."

"Tak apa kalau dia tidak mau. Mungkin dia tidak nyaman dengan orang asing," Akashi berkata memaklumi.

"Biasanya tidak begitu." Natsume menatap sengit Nyanko- _sensei_. "Sepertinya dia ngambek karena disebut rakun tadi."

Tanpa diduga Akashi tertawa. Perkataan Natsume terdengar begitu polos di telinganya. Bagaimana bisa seekor kucing mengerti perkataan manusia? Itu yang sepertinya sedang dipikirkan oleh Akashi. Natsume sendiri hanya memilih diam. Mendengarkan suara tawa Akashi yang terdengar merdu di telinganya. Entahlah mungkin karena suara Akashi enak didengar makanya Natsume seakan terhipnotis.

"Takashi- _san_ ada-ada saja." Akashi berkata setelah berhasil mengontrol tawanya.

Natsume yang tersadar langsung berkedip polos. Sedetik kemudian rona merah muncul di pipinya. "Nya-Nyanko– _sensei_ itu kucing yang berbeda," Natsume berbisik pelan.

Akashi tak berhasil menangkap suara yang barusan Natsume lontarkan. sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan hal itu, tetapi suara Toukou terdengar. Memanggil mereka berdua untuk segera bergabung di meja makan. Makan siang sudah selesai dihidangkan. Kebetulan perut keduanya juga sudah meminta untuk dimanja. Perlahan mereka berdiri dan berjalan beriringan. Meninggalkan Nyanko- _sensei_ yang masih saja menatap sinis ke arah pemuda Akashi tersebut.

"Dasar anak-anak. Enak saja dia mengataiku rakun." Nyako- _sensei_ berkata penuh dendam.

"Nyanko- _sensei_ ayo kau makan juga." Teriakan Natsume terdengar. Memecah pikiran Nyanko- _sensei_ barusan. Dengan gesit Nyanko- _sensei_ segera berlari menyusul. Aroma masakan yang tercium membuat perutnya terdengar ribut. Masakan Toukou itu memang sederhana, tetapi rasanya lezat bukan main. Kalau saja Nyanko- _sensei_ bisa berbicara dengan bebas, mungkin ia akan terus meminta tambah.

"Ayo kalian duduklah, aku tuangkan nasi untuk kalian dulu." Toukou berkata penuh perhatian begitu melihat kedua pemuda yang tadi ia panggil tiba di depan pintu ruang makan. Ia tersenyum lembut begitu melihat Akashi dan Natsume berdiri beriringan. Seperti kakak-beradik namun Natsume yang lebih tua malah terkesan sebagai sosok adik kecil di mata Toukou.

"Iya." Keduanya berucap bersamaan, kemudian menduduki kursi yang tersedia.

Akashi menolehkan kepala seakan tengah mencari sesuatu. "Shigeru- _san_ tak ada?"

"Ia pergi keluar sebentar. Katanya tak lama." Sebuah mangkuk berisi nasi Toukou letakkan di hadapan Akashi dan Natsume. "Kalian makanlah yang banyak. Dan Seijurou- _kun_ , anggap saja rumah sendiri. Tidak perlu sungkan."

Akashi mengangguk sambil tersenyum tulus. Seisi rumah keluarga Fujiwara dipenuhi orang-orang yang baik dan begitu perhatian. Awalnya Akashi merasa sedikit ragu untuk menghabiskan liburan di tempat tersebut. Tapi sekarang ia merasa senang menerima tawaran itu. Mendapat sebuah kehangatan dari keluarga adalah hal yang jarang Akashi nikmati. Kesempatan kali ini tak ingin Akashi sia-siakan. "Terima kasih Toukou- _san_."

"Sama-sama Seijuro- _kun_." Toukou membalas sambil melempar senyuman keibuan. Kemudian memilih duduk di hadapan Akashi dan Natsume. "Takashi- _kun_ juga jadi punya teman di rumah. Kemarin dia begitu antusias." Toukou terkekeh pelan.

Natsume hampir saja tersedak makanan yang tengah ia makan. Gestur tubuhnya langsung berubah kikuk, wajahnya juga memerah. Malu dengan apa yang baru saja Toukou beritahukan kepada Akashi. Natsume memang semalam begitu penasaran dengan Akashi, sampai-sampai ia beranya ini-itu tentangnya. Habis baru kali ini ia bertemu dengan keluarga dari pihak Fujiwara. Wajarkan kalau dia bersikap demikian?

"To-Toukouu- _san_ —"Natsume tak berani menatap wajah Akashi. Ia merasa seperti perempuan yang tengah ketahuan menyukai laki-laki di sebelahnya. Sambil menunduk, Natsume kembali melanjutkan makannya. Ia sadar kalau sedari tadi Akashi melempar tatapan ke arahnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Saat ini Natsume tak bisa bersikap seperti biasa.

"Aku senang kalau Takashi- _san_ seperti itu." Akashi berkata santai, semakin membuat wajah Natsume merah. Bahkan telinga dan lehernya mulai ikut berubah warna. Sebenarnya ia sengaja. Melihat laki-laki bertingkah semanis itu adalah hal yang langka baginya. "Terima kasih ya, Takashi- _san_."

Natsume membalas dengan anggukan, tak berani mengeluarkan suara. Bisa-bisa terdengar bergetar. Jujur saja baru kali ini ia merasa malu sampai ingin menangis. Berlama-lama dengan Akashi tak baik untuk kesehatan Natsume. Habis makan Natsume ingin langsung mengurung diri saja di dalam kamar. Mungkin dengan curhat kepada Nyanko- _sensei_ akan membuatnya kembali tenang.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah mau membaca, mem-fav, mem-follow, dan me-review cerita ini. Saya senang sekali /w/)

Maaf saya baru melanjutkan cerita ini *bows* Kemarin-kemarin saya sempat ragu untuk melanjutkannya, karena WB menyerang :'( Semoga kalian masih berkenan untuk membaca cerita ini *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
